Le majordome idéal
by lecitron10
Summary: Batman souffre encore d'une crise existentielle à cause de son amour déplacé pour le Joker. Mais Alfred est là pour le soutenir. ( Deux fins possibles, l'une étant à caractère érotique entre Alfred et Batman et l'autre non. )
1. Chapter 1

Depuis quelques semaines, l'était mental de Bruce Wayne s'était détérioré. Les trop nombreuses crises existentielles sur sa relation avec le Joker commençaient à le faire saturer. Il se retrouvait de plus en plus face à ses démons, incapable de garder en lui ses émotions. De plus en plus, il ne pouvait contrôler ses crises de nerf et il était de plus en plus obligé de se dé-frustrer sur les sacs de frappe ou bien les criminels qu'il arrêtait.

Ce soir là en revenant d'une énième altercation avec le Joker, il entra dans le manoir en pleurant. D'habitude, il attendait d'être dans sa chambre ou face à son sac de frappe pour vider ses canaux lacrymaux. Cette fois il ne réussit pas à se contenir assez longtemps.

Faible, titubant, il n'avait même pas pu répondre aux remerciements de l'inspecteur Gordon ainsi que du maire en personne. Une fois son altercation avec le Joker terminée, il s'était hâté de rentrer chez lui.

Il pénétra dans le salon en se cognant sur les murs du large couloir. Il avait retiré son masque et le tenait entre ses doigts tremblants. Il arriva plié en deux près du canapé et s'effondra sur le sol avant même de pouvoir l'atteindre. Ses bras se hissèrent pour qu'il traîne son buste sur l'assise de canapé en cuir et il enfonça ses doigts dans la matière.

En larmes et en sueur, il se sentait pitoyable. **Non** , il se fichait de tout cela. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était de la solitude, de la tristesse et de la peur. La tête entre ses bras collants de sueur, il soulageait son chagrin en sanglotant bruyamment. Son cœur battait anormalement vite et sa respiration était difficile.

Alfred qui avait entendu son maître rentrer, ne s'était pas précipité pour le rejoindre. Or, lorsqu'il vit le monceau de muscles échoué à moitié sur le sol et à moitié sur le canapé noir, il se hâta de le rejoindre. Il posa ses mains gantées sur son dos et constata le désastre :

\- Master Bruce, qu'avez-vous donc ?

L'interpellé ne leva pas la tête. Il se contenta de blanchir ses jointures sur le canapé noir et mordit son propre bras pour tenter de retenir ses sanglots. Le majordome arrêta son geste lorsqu'il vit du sang couler de son bras meurtri.

\- Master, Bruce, arrêtez !

Il dégagea son visage et observa ce regard enfantin, perdu et dépourvu de vie. Le sang sur ses lèvres était relié à son bras par un très mince filet de salive et Alfred l'en nettoya avant de le serrer chaleureusement dans ses bras. Batman le chevalier de la nuit, l'ombre du diable et le sauveur masqué, sanglotait pathétiquement sur le sol entre les bras de son majordome.

Alfred souffrait de cette vision. Il tenta de calmer Bruce dans sa crise d'angoisse particulièrement puissante. Il repensa au mythe que seul un fou allié pouvait se mordre à sang puis fronça ses sourcils en espérant garder contenance.

Après quelques minutes sans rien faire d'autre que d'empêcher Bruce de mourir de chagrin, il l'aida à s'installer correctement dans le canapé. Il s'assied à côté de lui, garda une certaine distance et regarda tristement son maître, son enfant.

Bruce lui, n'osait pas le regarder en face. Il était vulnérable et avait honte d'être dans cet état devant un homme aussi fort qu'Alfred. Mais, c'était le seul à le comprendre, à ne pas le juger, à savoir comment réagir devant lui. **Non.** Il était le _premier_. Le Joker avait aussi réussi à s'emparer de son âme entière en étant pourtant un monstre.

Alfred Pennyworth, droit, posa une main paternelle sur son genou recouvert de kevlar. Bruce soupira. Il respirait mieux. Le poids sur sa poitrine était toujours aussi lourd mais moins étouffant. Il était calmé. Le majordome compréhensif massa le cartilage et les os abîmés et saisi le moment opportun pour poser sa question :

\- Que s'est-il passé, Bruce ?

Bruce sentit son cœur se serrer. Son corps se mit à trembler et il resserra ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Ses dents serrées et son visage contorsionné par la tristesse ne le rendait pas plus laid. Alfred lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire pour répondre. Alors, au bout de longues secondes, il réussit à mettre ses pensées en mots, puis en phrases.

\- Le Joker... On s'est battus. À nouveau.

Bruce Wayne expliqua qu'à nouveau il s'était retrouvé seul avec le Joker, que son regard si expressif avait encore percé son cœur, qu'il s'était presque retrouvé impuissant devant lui et qu'il avait failli en le laissant l'embrasser. Alors qu'il racontait en détail la scène, des gestes convulsifs ponctuaient ses phrases, des spasmes le faisaient tressauter et les larmes créaient des sillons transparents sur ses joues. Alfred se rapprocha de lui et Bruce commença par se crisper avant d'être contaminé par son aura apaisante.

\- C'est un monstre... Il est... Tout ce que je déteste. Il tue, il torture il...

Bruce se coupa et mordit sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de s'étouffer dans ses larmes. Patient, le plus vieux caressait ses bras pour le soutenir moralement. Il continua.

\- Et pourtant... Je l'aime. Je suis aussi monstrueux que lui. Il m'aime aussi, je le sais. Mais... On ne pourra jamais être ensemble.

La respiration de Bruce s'accéléra subitement et Alfred le remarqua tout aussi vite. La crise d'angoisse revenait brutalement donner le ton à la voix de son hôte. Le millionnaire se retrouva entouré de bras paternels et il défailli entre ses bras minces et musclés. Le propriétaire de ses bras ne s'insurgea pas de la révélation. Un certain pincement au cœur lui fit fermer les yeux. Le fait d'entendre ce qu'il avait deviné depuis longtemps lui extirpa un soupir triste.

Bruce Wayne savait qu'il pouvait se confesser à Alfred. Lui qui avait toujours été là pour lui et l'avait sauvé dans mille et une circonstances. Le corps massif de Bruce tremblait entre les bras du majordome et il siffla doucement pour le calmer, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. À bout, le plus jeune cria de sa voix éraillée et affaiblie.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas le sauver ?! Pourquoi je ne peux pas l'aimer ?!

\- Parce-qu'il ne veut pas être sauvé, Master. Et vous ne pouvez pas l'aimer, parce-que la société ne le permet pas. Vous ne vous le permettez pas.

Le cœur des deux hommes se serra dans leur poitrine. Après quelques hurlements de rage, Bruce cacha son visage entre ses mains. Alfred les lui caressa et retira ses gants afin de sentir la peau rugueuse sous ses doigts. Bruce s'était accroché à lui et avait posé sa tête contre son torse.

Le majordome observa la tête se relever et aperçu avec horreur le regard courroucé et sans espoir de son maître. Il fronça ses sourcils vers le haut et pencha la tête. Son front contre le sien, il laissa son fils adoptif geindre quelques mots :

\- Je l'aime tellement Alfred... C'est si dur... Je ne peux plus supporter ça...

\- Je comprend, Master. Vous êtes fort, je le sais, vous réussirez à endurer ça.

\- Je commence à en douter. C'est devenu de plus en plus dur de lui résister, de me résister...

Alfred le serra contre lui et caressa ses cheveux pleinement avec ses doigts nus. Bruce frissonna et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il le remerciait d'être là pour lui, il le remerciait simplement d'exister et d'avoir toujours existé à ses côtés.


	2. Fin numéro 1

**FIN NUMÉRO 1**

Lorsqu'il releva la tête ses larmes souillant encore son visage, Alfred voulu détourner le regard, mais Bruce lui fit comprendre que ce n'eut pas été une idée judicieuse. Ne voulant pas le laisser entendre qu'il le trahissait ou le laissait tomber, bien que difficilement, Alfred soutenu son regard.

Toujours en position fœtale, Bruce leva son menton grisé par la repousse de sa barbe et s'arrêta un instant sur les contours du visage de son majordome. Alfred compris avec appréhension ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son maître mais n'en montra pas pour autant de réaction hostile. C'est d'ailleurs sans qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir que son maître approcha son visage large et dur près du sien, qu'il attrapa son visage entre ses doigts musclés et que ses lèvres recouvrirent les siennes chaleureusement.

Le majordome ne put que resserrer ses bras autour du large corps et fermer les yeux au baiser incongru. Bruce pleurait toujours, anéanti par un amour impossible et bouleversé par un amour tout aussi étrange, mais réalisable. Assouvi, Bruce fronçait les sourcils en serrant contre lui son sauveur, le liquide salé picotant les pores de sa peau, les lèvres ne voulant plus quitter les siennes.

Alfred ne comptait pas rompre ce lien et attendait, encore une fois plus sage et les idées plus claires, que son maître se soit repu de son affection. Bruce ne se serait jamais repu d'affection, qu'elle vienne du Joker ou d'Alfred, et c'est ainsi qu'il rompu le baiser, éternellement frustré.

Le plus vieux continua de caresser ses cheveux et fut surpris de sentir le geste être imité par l'homme en face de lui.

Lorsque son crâne légèrement dégarni sentit les doigts jeunes parcourir son ensemble, il frissonna et cligna des yeux. Bruce était toujours faible et triste, fragile en somme. Il regarda le visage dur de Bruce, ses yeux bleus rougis par les larmes et sa mâchoire épaisse et pourtant si douce.

\- Master, je peux ?

Bruce acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête mais ne laissa pas le temps au majordome de s'exprimer. Il se redressa et imposa sa lourde carcasse à son partenaire, s'agenouillant sur le canapé afin de lui être supérieur physiquement. Alfred rougit de voir Bruce dans cette position et s'en offusqua presque.

\- Master Bruce après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous, vous...

Mais Bruce le coupa en l'embrassant tendrement, son visage serré entre ses larges paumes criblées de cicatrices. À la fin du compte, Alfred n'était-il pas le meilleur placé pour savoir ce qui était juste pour lui ? À savoir s'occuper le mieux de lui ? À pouvoir mieux que quiconque répondre à ses attentes ?

Contrairement à ses danses avec le Joker, les baisers pourtant passionnés d'Alfred ne lui donnaient aucune envies sexuelles. Ainsi, c'est apaisés qu'ils s'allongèrent dans le canapé, Bruce écrasant son partenaire de tous ses muscles et qu'il se blottit entre dans ses bras, le visage sur son torse.

Le majordome élancé posa ses mains sur son dos et en sentit les cicatrices qu'il continua de caresser comme s'il l'avait fait depuis toujours. Bruce soupira chaleureusement contre son cou et ferma les yeux. Alfred continua de caresser son dos mais rejoint ses cheveux de son autre main. Il regardait le plafond immense, intouchable, et profitait de la chaleur de son maître.

Bruce pu enfin profiter d'un soutien amical et puissant, amoureux et platonique. Juste de quoi ne pas le faire sombrer dans la folie et oublier pour un temps son amour diabolique.  
Alfred était la personne la plus rassurante de ce monde, il savait toujours à chaque instant ce qui était possible de faire ou non, ce qui était possible de dire ou non, ce qui était possible _d'entendre_ ou non. Et c'est grâce à cela que Bruce Wayne, Batman la terreur de la nuit, avait pu dormir cette nuit sans se réveiller dans l'angoisse et la peur.


End file.
